Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser
by insane panda hero
Summary: Sasuke se despierta con los ojos rojos y su vida cambia. ( o en el que dos tristes vidas se unen y crean una existencia aún más trágica) [OC, AU, pre-canon, canon]
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todos!. no tengo remedio, comenzando una nueva historia cuando todavía no he terminado las mi defensa diré que esta idea llevaba rondando en mi cabeza meses atrás. Había escrito un borrador y lo había dejado olvidado hasta ayer, que lo encontré por casualidad y decidí subirlo. ¿conveniente ,verdad? en cualquier caso, esta nueva historia va a ser un poco...rara. sip, esa es la única palabra que se me ocurre._

 _Advertencias: personaje con género queer, bisexual, PTSD o TEPT, y otras cosas más._

* * *

.

Sasuke es feliz; el tiene una madre, un padre y un hermano.

Él tiene un clan, una familia.

Sus días están llenos de sonrisas amables y suaves caricias. Hay kunais que vuelan y encajan en el agujero de la diana, hay fuego que sale de su boca, y está la felicidad que esas dos cosas le otorgan.

Sasuke ama el invierno tanto como ama el verano.

Ama colarse en la habitación de su hermano y dormir junto a él cuando el frío cae sobre la aldea, ama comer helado mientras escucha a sus padres quejarse del calor.

Sasuke cree que a veces no es suficiente; él quiere más.

Sasuke quiere congelar el tiempo y vivir eternamente en esa burbuja de felicidad que lo rodea.

El piensa que no puede haber ningún paraíso que se iguale a lo que tiene.

Él está convencido de ello.

.

* * *

.

Su primer recuerdo es oscuridad.

Su segundo recuerdo es luz

" _me pregunto si alguna vez tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos"._

Amor. Odio. Tristeza. Desconsuelo. Resignación.

Ella tiembla.

" _te encontraré. En esta vida o en la siguiente; te encontraré. Tú y yo estaremos juntos, te lo prometo."_

El tiempo parece detenerse.

Ella ve rojo

¿Día? ¿Noche? ¿Dónde estaba-?

" _te tomaré la palabra entonces."_

Ella recuerda.

Entonces grita.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke uchiha es el segundo hijo de mikoto uchiha y fugaku uchiha. Hermano de itachi uchiha. Habitante de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Miembro del clan uchiha.

(no,no,no,no,no,no,no)

Sasuke uchiha tiene 5 años. Su sueño es ser un shinobi tan fuerte como su hermano y su padre y proteger a su familia y a la aldea.

(No, no es cierto, eso está mal, te equivocas)

Sasuke uchiha ama a-

(no!)

Sasuke-

(NO!)

…

Sasuke uchiha no es sasuke uchiha.

Excepto que él es.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke recuerda que en su vida pasada él no era él.

Le gustaban los libros y las flores. Trabajaba en una librería y siempre saludaba a sus clientes con una sonrisa. Tenía un gato. Tenía dos madres y un padre. No tenía hermanos, pero su prima llenaba bien ese vacío. Tenía abuelos. Tenía amigos.

… y tenía un amante.

Sasuke siente sus ojos arder can furia.

(¿Quién se atrevió? ¿Quién me lo arrebató? Devuélvelo! Devuélvelo!)

Hay un líquido que se escurre por sus ojos.

Él no llora.

Ella sí.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke es un niño amable. Tranquilo y retraído. Obediente y a la vez disciplinado. Desde fuera parece el niño perfecto para cualquiera, no tan hábil como su hermano mayor, pero mucho más fácil de llevar.

Para cualquier ojo entrenado es obvio que él niño es un prodigio en su propia liga.

No físicamente, tal vez, ¿pero académicamente? él es brillante.

Todos los niños uchiha pasan por un entrenamiento previo a la academia. Si eres un uchiha debes ser mejor que el resto; es lo único que garantiza tu seguridad. La mayoría de niños abordan el entrenamiento con entusiasmo y curiosidad. Sasuke lo aborda con el mismo interés que el de un nara.

El niño cumple, de una manera sospechosamente desinteresada y a la vez impresionante.

Su padre asiente con aprobación.

Su madre lo abraza.

Su hermano lo mira.

Sasuke aprieta los puños.

No era suficiente.

Nunca lo sería.

.

* * *

.

Él recuerda que vio su vida en alguna parte. No su vida pasada, sino su presente.

Sasuke sueña con un futuro lleno de miseria y dolor. Un futuro triste y solitario.

Sasuke sabe que no son imaginaciones suyas ni producto de ningún genjutsu.

(¿Qué es un gejutsu? _Oh_ cierto…lo sabemos, lo sabes, lo sé.)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tiene cinco años cuando ve esa montaña de rocas con las cuatro caras grabadas en ella.

Él sabe lo que son. Lo ha leído.

Pero también las ha visto antes.

En otra vida.

Su cuerpo se estremece y sus pies giran devuelta al complejo uchiha.

.

* * *

.

sasuke mira con ojos impasibles la expresión de su madre y su padre.

Él puede sentir los ojos de su hermano clavados en su nuca.

El ignora todo.

fugaku, su padre, parece que ha mordido un limón especialmente amargo. Sus cejas se fruncen y su voz se convierte en la de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido.

"sasuke, esta es una oportunidad que no debes dejar escapar. Comenzar antes la academia no solo significa un logro para ti, si no para el clan también"

Sasuke lo sabe. Él ama a su familia. Él haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Pero-

"lo siento otou-san"

No puede. Él no sabe qué clase de futuro tendría si lo hiciera.

La habitación cae en un silencio profundo. Sasuke puede ver a su madre mirándolo con preocupación.

El quiere abrazarla.

Su padre toma una profunda respiración. Sasuke cree sentir a su hermano tensarse detrás de él.

Sus piernas se sienten entumecidas. Lleva sentado mucho tiempo.

"¿y porque ese cambio? Debo recordarte que hasta hace unos meses decías que querías seguir los pasos de tu hermano, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

Sasuke piensa en el sonido de la campanilla de su tienda, en el ronroneo de su gato, en el olor de las páginas viejas, en la risa de su-

Él parpadea lentamente.

"he estado pensando…sobre muchas cosas"

Hay una pausa impaciente.

Sasuke se siente entumecido.

El levanta la cabeza y habla.

"padre, yo…¿tengo que ser un ninja?

Sasuke ve a su madre abrir la boca sin poder dejar salir ni un sonido, siente a su hermano estremecerse y ve a su padre palidecer.

El silencio los traga.

(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento)

Horas después se encierra en su habitación.

Ella no llora

Él sí.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no entra en la academia. Su padre le dice al clan que todavía necesita un año más. Nadie se opone. Sasuke no es el heredero.

Su padre lo llama a su oficina.

"serás un shinobi"

Su padre pronuncia esa sentencia con finalidad.

"tienes un año"

Sasuke mira el suelo y asiente.

Cuando sale de la habitación su madre lo espera en la cocina. Ella lo abraza y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

"no te preocupes sasuke, todo va a estar bien"

(No, sabes que no)

sasuke cierra los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke ve a su hermano ponerse las sandalias, listo para irse.

Siente que debe hacer algo, pero no sabe cómo.

Su hermano se adelanta.

"¿Qué ocurre sasuke? ¿Quieres algo?"

Su hermano es amable, muy amable. Sasuke cree que no existe persona más amable que él.

El recuerda que también tuvo una persona así en su otra vida.

"cuando tengas tiempo quiero…"

Su voz se apaga. Él no sabe cómo continuar.

Siente dos dedos en su frente golpeándolo ligeramente.

Su hermano le sonríe indulgente.

"la próxima vez entrenare contigo"

Sasuke lo mira.

(no, no es eso lo que quiero. Solo tienes que quedarte a mi lado sonriendo, eso es lo único que quiero, no necesito kuanis ni fuego ni dolor-)

"vale"

Sasuke ignora la mirada preocupada de su hermano y se da la vuelta.

.

* * *

.

Por las noches sasuke sueña con su hermano.

Su hermano, amable y gentil.

Su hermano, fuerte e inteligente.

Su hermano, al que admira más que a nadie.

Su hermano, que tanto le recuerda a esa persona.

Su hermano, que matará a todo su clan

Su hermano, al que él deberá matar.

.

* * *

.

sasuke entra a la academia con 6 años. Sus maestros quedan impresionados con él. No solo sus habilidades están por encima de la de sus compañeros, si no que su madurez es abrumante.

Sasuke uchiha sobresale en matemáticas, japonés, historia, ninjustsu y taijutsu.

Sus maestros también notan que posee un extenso conocimiento sobre plantas y flores.

Sasuke uchiha es justamente lo que todos esperan de él.

El único que parece discernir es él mismo.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no habla con el resto de niños. El es amable y cordial con ellos, pero sus habilidades sociales no están destinadas a ser usadas en conversaciones banales.

Sasuke quiere hablar de la metástasis, los niños quieren jugar con kunais de madera.

Sasuke a veces se divierte observando a las niñas. Las ve trenzar sus cabellos y adornarlos con flores.

Él se siente un poco celoso.

Su cabello es corto, su madre se encarga de ello.

Sasuke nunca le ha dicho que él quiere tener el cabello largo.

Tampoco le ha dicho que le gustaría ser mujer.

.

* * *

.

sasuke sorprende a su madre mirando una foto de ellos con los ojos llorosos.

Su madre es una jounin retirada, ella es rápida en cambiar de expresión y borrar cualquier signo de humedad de su cara.

Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Sasuke la abraza y entierra la cara en su regazo. Los brazos de su madre vacilantes al principio lo envuelven en un apretado agarre desesperado.

Su madre no dice nada.

No lo necesita

Los dos saben lo que ocurre.

Los dos saben lo que ocurrirá.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke va al cementerio por primera vez cuando shisui uchiha muere.

El clan uchiha tiene su propio cementerio separado del resto de shinobis de la hoja.

Sasuke se queda parado entre medio de todas esas lápidas.

Él revive sus recuerdos con shisui.

No eran muchos; podrían haber sido más.

Sasuke pasa una mano por encima del nombre tallado y se siente miserable.

Sasuke sabía que shisui moriría.

(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento)

Sasuke no hizo nada para impedirlo.

(Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname)

Sasuke lo dejó morir.

Su madre lo encuentra horas después, inclinado sobre la lápida pidiendo perdón.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despierta por la noche con los ojos rojos.

Todavía ve a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, cubierto de sangre y polvo.

Él parpadea lentamente.

Sale de su cama y camina hasta la habitación de su hermano. Sabe que itachi está dentro, sabe que acaba de llegar de una misión, sabe que su hermano está cansado.

Sasuke entra en la habitación con pasos lentos.

Él solo necesita ver, solo necesita comprobar-

"¿sasuke?"

Sasuke ve a su hermano remover sus mantas lentamente para poder verlo. Los ojos de su hermano se encuentran con los de él y hay un minuto de pausa en donde el mayor palidece y lo mira como si fuera una pesadilla.

Un segundo después sus manos le agarran la cara.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Los ojos de su hermano recorren su rostro con una tristeza tan infinita que lo obligan a apartar la mirada.

(No pongas esa cara, por favor, necesito que sonrías, si tú no sonríes ¿Quién lo hará?)

"¿Qué?"

Su pregunta solo causa que los dedos de su hermano tiemblen.

"sasuke, ¿desde cuándo tienes el sharingan?"

Sasuke parpadea.

 _Oh_

¿Desde cuándo él?-

" _te amo, te amo, te amo"_

" _¿sabes que eres hermosa cuando sonríes así?_

" _lirios, desde hoy son mis flores favoritas"_

Sasuke siente una opresión en el pecho.

Mira la cara de su hermano.

"¿lo tengo?"

Itachi parece retomar un poco de calma, la suficiente como para conducirlo a la cama y sentarlo. Se agacha junto a él y lo abraza.

"¿ocurrió algo hoy?"

Su hermano susurra por encima de su cabeza acariciándole el pelo.

Sasuke piensa.

"soñé contigo"

Su hermano detiene sus movimientos y se separa de él.

Sasuke casi protesta.

"¿soñaste conmigo?"

itachi lo mira con preocupación y sasuke sabe que su hermano está pensando en los mil y un escenarios que podrían haber ocurrido dentro de sus sueños.

"morías"

Sasuke siente ganas de llorar al ver como el rostro de su hermano se relaja como si le hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

"fue solo un sueño otouto"

Él le sonríe amablemente y golpea su frente con los dedos.

(no, no lo es, jamás será un sueño)

Sasuke abre la boca

(¿Sabes tú acaso

"yo te mataba nii-san"

Cuánto significas para mí?)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mira impasible los grandes pozos azules que lo miran con ira. Él no está muy seguro de que hacer, ni que decir. Él no sabe cómo expresarse sin dañar a otros.

Él tampoco quiere ser dañado.

(Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde)

"bastardo, no necesito tu compasión, metete en tus asuntos"

Sasuke piensa que el niño debería hacerle caso.

Él sabe como hacer esos ejercicios.

Sasuke puede enseñarle si él se lo permite.

¿Por qué no?-

"como quieras"

Sasuke se da la vuelta.

.

* * *

.

El sueña con ellos.

Una mujer de pelo rosa, con ojos tristes y sonrisa cansada.

Un hombre, roto y dañado, que oculta sus emociones tras una máscara.

Y un niño, de brillante pelo rubio, que lo mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa traviesa, como si estuviera esperando que sasuke lo alcanzara.

Sasuke siente que una parte de él muere cada vez que se despierta.

.

* * *

.

sasuke tiene una madre, un padre y un hermano.

Tiene un clan, una familia.

Y él perderá todas esas cosas.

(¿por qué? ¿qué hice? ¿qué hicimos? No es justo, no es justo)

Él y ella lloran.

.

* * *

 _NA: sip. soy un ser cruel. lo sé._


	2. Chapter 2

_hola a todos de nuevo y perdón por el retraso! no he tenido tiempo para responder vuestros comentarios ni para agradeceros, pero significa mucho para mi que os deis el tiempo para dejadme saber vuestros pensamientos. ¡muchas gracias!^^_

 _Advertencias: personajes con género queer, bisexual, PTSD o TEPT, y otras cosas más._

* * *

.

Sasuke se está ahogando.

Sus pies se arrastran por el suelo, renuentes a seguir caminando.

El no quiere avanzar. No quiere llegar a su casa. No quiere ni siquiera estar en la aldea.

Sasuke quiere huir ¿A dónde? No lo sabe. Él solo quiere huir, lejos, lejos. A un lugar donde no tenga que sufrir más.

(¿Acaso existe un lugar así?)

Su mochila cuelga de su hombro como un peso extra. Sasuke se siente tan débil que incluso eso lo hace tambalearse.

Sus manos sudan y tiemblan. Sasuke tiene que recordar las enseñanzas de su padre sobre el comportamiento adecuado de un uchiha.

Los uchihas no tiemblan.

Los uchiha no muestran debilidad.

Los uchiha no-

(¡No!, para, ¡para!, algo está mal, no avances, no tienes porque avanzar, huyamos, por favor huyamos)

Sasuke sigue caminando.

Él ignora el cuerpo de su tía, tirado como una muñeca a la que le han cortado los hilos.

Ignora los cuerpos de sus abuelos.

Ignora la pelota que se escapa de los brazos de un niño.

Ignora la sangre que corre por las calles.

Ignora el silencio que parece engullir el complejo entero.

El ignora todo y sigue caminando.

No se detiene cuando atraviesa las puertas de su casa.

No se detiene cuando atraviesa los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros.

No se detiene hasta que esta frente a los cuerpos de sus padres.

No se detiene hasta que ve a su hermano.

(¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?)

Él no quiere hablar. No quiere hacer preguntas. No quiere recibir respuestas.

Sasuke piensa que la muerte sería misericordiosa.

"los mate"

Su hermano dice, impasible. Sus ojos son rojos, tan rojos que sasuke cree que reflejan la sangre derramada.

Sasuke no dice nada.

"tenía que poner a prueba mis habilidades. Eliminar al clan que tanto odiaba parecía ser la ocasión perfecta para ello"

Sasuke no entiende cómo su hermano puede mentir tan bien.

"¿me odias?"

Sasuke quiere llorar.

"no" dice, y siente que esa respuesta es incluso más cruel que una mentira.

Su hermano no parpadea, no reacciona, ni siquiera se mueve. Pero sasuke lo conoce, conoce a esa persona mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo.

El puede ver como esos ojos rojos se nublan de dolor, como si acabara de recibir una gran herida.

Sasuke piensa que de hecho lo ha hecho.

"lo harás, eventualmente" su hermano cierra los ojos, lentamente. Cuando los vuelve a abrir sasuke se estremece, su hermano se ha ido "no te mataré, no mereces la pena. En cambio esperaré. Te harás fuerte, te aferraras a la vida, jamás dejaras de avanzar, y te volverás fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que merezca la pena matarte"

Sasuke tiene la sensación de que un oráculo acaba de recitar su destino. Su pecho se aprieta y las lágrimas bajan lentamente por sus mejillas.

"me volveré fuerte" promete, su garganta se aprieta y tiene que recordar como respirar.

Su hermano no dice nada. Lo mira. Y sasuke ve dolor y resignación.

Sasuke conoce esa mirada. Esa mirada que su hermano tiene cada vez que hace algo que odia.

Sasuke quiere huir.

(no, no, no, no, no…)

Los ojos de su hermano giran y el mundo se vuelve rojo.

Sasuke no sabe cuando comienza a gritar y llorar; solo sabe que no puede parar. Duele y es horrible, y no hay nada más que rojo y negro.

Después de lo que parecen años se detiene y sasuke no puede entender nada. Él no entiende cómo esa persona puede hacerle eso, no después de decirle que lo amaba, no después de darle esas flores-

(no, para, te equivocas, no es él)

¿Quién? ¿Quién era él?

(Itachi uchiha.)

Ah, cierto. No era él.

No era-

Sasuke cree que va a vomitar.

"ven a buscarme cuando tengas unos ojos tan poderosos como estos"

Su hermano pasa por su lado, disolviéndose en el aire como un fantasma.

Sasuke se muerde el labio, sabe que no debe decir nada. No debe llamarlo, no debe exigirle que se quede a su lado, no debe hacer sufrir aún más a su hermano, no debe-

Sasuke se está ahogando, y no puede detenerse.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despierta tres semanas después.

Está en un hospital, conectado a unas máquinas.

Sasuke quiere salir de allí. El odia los hospitales.

Las enfermeras corretean alrededor de él, haciéndole interminables preguntas y tomando su temperatura y pulso incontables veces.

Sasuke se siente demasiado cansado como para oponerse. Cierra los ojos y no los vuelve a abrir hasta que lo sacuden con delicadeza, como si temieran romperlo.

"el hokage está en camino, sasuke-sama"

¿-sama? ¿Por qué -sama? El no era-

 _Ah_ , claro.

La puerta se abre y un anciano vestido de blanco entra en la sala. Está flanqueado por varios shinobis vestidos de negro y plata.

(Él vestía así ¿verdad? negro y plata.)

Sasuke se estremece.

El hokage lo mira y sasuke se pregunta qué es lo que está viendo para hacerlo tan miserable.

Se siente un poco enfadado. Él es el único que tiene derecho a hacer esa cara. Nadie más. Nadie en esa maldita aldea tiene el derecho a sentirse como él. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Todos han hecho sus elecciones a consciencia. Él es el único al cual le han condenado el futuro.

(¿Cómo te atreves? No me muestres esa cara, no me hagas compadecerme de ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho-?)

"estás despierto" el hokage recorre su cuerpo con los ojos, evaluando su aspecto hasta el último pelo. Suena aliviado.

"¿lo estoy?" sasuke dice, y se siente vacío. "creo que todavía estoy soñando. Una pesadilla, en realidad. Pero veo colores, así que supongo que no lo es. Antes era rojo y negro."

La sala cae en silencio.

El hokage pide a las enfermeras que salgan. La puerta se cierra y el hombre se acerca a la cama de sasuke.

"itachi uchiha te puso bajo la influencia del tsukuyomi. Cómo sabes, vuestro clan tiene unas técnicas especiales, dadas gracias a vuestros ojos, y tu hermano es poseedor de uno de los genjutsus más fuertes que existen"

"si, mi hermano es bastante brillante" sasuke concede, sin mirar a nadie. "es una pena que esté roto"

El hokage parece sorprendido "¿roto?"

"si, roto."

"¿cómo es eso?"

La voz del hokage es suave. Como si estuviera hablando con un niño perdido.

"comenzó hace bastante, en realidad. ¿Cuándo Shisui murió? No, mucho antes. ¿Tal vez cuando fue nombrado heredero? ¿O cuándo mató por primera vez? Si…supongo que allí se rompió" sasuke habla para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que la habitación se suma en un silencio atronador "él es amable, muy amable ¿sabe? A veces tanto que duele, y un shinobi no puede ser amable, no debe. Porque los shinobis viven teñidos de rojo. Y mi hermano odia el rojo. Pero él es amable ante todo. Así que si, al final terminó rompiéndose"

Sasuke se calla y cierra los ojos.

El hokage exhala y suena como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros. Los shinobis enmascarados están tensos a su lado, obligados por código a no mostrar reacción.

"ya veo" el anciano inclina su sombrero, ensombreciendo su mirada.

"no se preocupe hokage-sama; estoy bien" dice, sus ojos son rojos y el mundo se ve vacío y triste.

El hokage suspira.

"no niño, no lo estás" dice, y Sasuke no tiene ganas de contradecirlo

.

* * *

.

Su nueva casa huele a productos de limpieza y madera nueva. Es grande y bonita. Y no hay sangre adornando las paredes ni el suelo.

Alguien le trae sus objetos personales del complejo y hay una carta del hokage encima de la mesilla de noche, explicando su situación financiera, y su nueva posición como heredero del legado uchiha.

Sasuke encuentra todo muy absurdo.

¿Qué importancia tiene el legado uchiha cuando ya no quedan uchihas?

Ninguna en absoluto.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke vuelve a la academia una semana después de salir del hospital.

Hay murmullos a su alrededor y las miradas se posan en él con lastima.

(¿Por qué me miráis así?)

El salón de su clase se vuelve silencioso cuando entra.

Las niñas se acercan tímidamente con palabras de ánimo y sonrisas sonrojadas.

Sasuke es educado y acepta las condolencias con facilidad.

Él está triste y vacío; pero eso no significa que deba arrastrar a otras personas con él.

.

* * *

.

Los niños son sinceros, y por ende, terriblemente crueles.

"¿viste a la persona que los mató? ¿Cómo era? ¿Intentó matarte?"

Sasuke mira al niño con calma. Sus curiosos ojos parecen sedientos de conocimiento.

El resto de niños miran la escena ofendidos. Algunas niñas saltan en su defensa, riñendo al otro por decir algo tan inapropiado. Pero sasuke puede ver la chispa en sus ojos, mirándolo con avidez, expectantes a su respuesta.

Sasuke se siente acorralado.

"hey ¡no tenéis vergüenza! El profesor nos ordenó no hacer preguntas, si no os vais se lo diré ahora mismo"

"¡no seas chivata!"

"¡no seas imbécil!"

Sasuke aprovecha que la atención no está en él y huye.

Unos penetrantes ojos azules lo siguen durante todo el camino.

.

* * *

.

"¿cómo te sientes sasuke-kun?"

Siempre es lo mismo.

"¿sobre qué?"

Sasuke se pregunta qué es lo que quieren oír.

"sobre tu hermano"

Siempre es lo mismo.

Su hermano.

El clan.

La aldea.

Sus padres.

"nada"

¿Por qué tiene que sentir algo?

"Estás en shock. Es natural que durante un tiempo tus emociones estén apagadas, pero los sentimientos volverán eventualmente, y no puedes bloquearlos. Debes asumirlos y confrontarlos, de esa manera puedes avanzar. La terapia en esencial para ello sasuke-kun"

Sasuke se hunde en la silla cansado. Tiene sueño, las pesadillas no han parado desde que salió del hospital.

"no estoy en shock; sé lo que ha ocurrido. Mi hermano asesinó al clan uchiha y me dejó vivir."

El psicólogo toma nota de todo, sin despegar la vista de él.

Su pelo rubio es brillante y largo, y a sasuke le recuerda a la niña que lo defendió.

"¿y cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

Al final todo vuelve al mismo punto.

"no lo sé."

El psicólogo detiene su pluma.

"entonces permíteme que reformule la pregunta, ¿odias a tu hermano por ello?"

"no" la respuesta es rápida y sasuke parpadea.

"¿lo amas entonces? ¿De la misma manera en la que lo amabas antes?"

"no, no de la misma" sasuke recuerda el rojo y el negro, y recuerda el dolor "amo a mi hermano, pero también amaba a mis padres, y a mis abuelos, y a mis primos, y él me los arrebató"

"¿no lo resientes? ¿Ni un poco?"

"mi hermano es un shinobi señor. ¿A cuántas personas mató antes? ¿Cuánta sangre tenía ya en sus manos? no puedo odiarlo por hacer lo que sabía hacer, sería hipócrita e injusto por mi parte comenzar a odiarlo ahora."

El psicólogo no deja que sus sentimientos se vean reflejados en su expresión, en cambio su mano se mueve violentamente sobre el papel.

"no eran enemigos a los que mató, sasuke-kun, eran tu familia"

Sasuke asiente con los ojos nublados y la mirada perdida "si, supongo que si"

El psicólogo parece dudar unos momentos y tras unos segundos sonríe suavemente y con calidez.

A sasuke le gusta esa sonrisa.

"eso es todo por hoy, sasuke-kun. Te veré la próxima semana"

Sasuke asiente y sale de la sala.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol y come en silencio.

No sabe en qué momento ni por qué, pero dos niñas se sientan a su lado. Una sonriendo ampliamente y la otra con las mejillas rojas.

"no te importa que nos sentemos aquí ¿verdad sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke se encoge de hombros. Hubiera sido descortés echarlas cuando ya se habían instalado.

"eso tiene buena pinta, sakura" la niña de pelo rubio mira la fiambrera de su amiga y le enseña la suya "mi madre me obliga siempre a comer verduras, la tuya parece consentirte demasiado"

"y-yo también como verduras ino" sakura protesta con la voz suave y tímida, como si el simple acto de contradecir a su amiga fuera algo malo.

Ino ríe, entonces lo mira, y su cara palidece un poco.

"ah, sasuke-kun nosotras no…"

Sasuke mastica su _takoyaki_ en silencio.

Su fiambrera está un poco desordenada, y los alimentos son tan variados que producen una vista desagradable.

"estoy aprendiendo a cocinar" dice, y se mira las manos con tiritas a causa de los cortes y del aceite "es una tarea complicada"

Sakura mira sus manos y su ceño se frunce "¿nadie te ha enseñado?"

"¡sakura!"

Sakura se cubre la boca con las manos, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, aterrorizados. Ino mira a la niña con reproche, pero su cuerpo se mueve unos centímetros en dirección hacia ella, con intenciones de protegerla si se llegara a dar el caso.

Las dos esperan expectantes a su reacción.

"mi madre solo me enseño a hacer _tamagoyaki_ y _onigiri_ " sasuke explica, recordando con añoranza aquellas tardes de invierno en las que se encerraban en la cocina durante horas.

Sakura se ve lamentable, sus ojos están mojados, sus mejillas rojas, sus manos tiemblan, y sasuke teme que se ponga a llorar.

"si sigo practicando, pronto podré hacerlos como los de vosotras" sasuke hace un intento de sonrisa, que sale horrible, pero lo ha intentando y eso cuenta.

"entonces tienes que saber cómo saben los nuestros primero, así podrás compararlos cuando cocines ¿no, sakura? ¡Aquí sasuke-kun, tienes que probar esto! El _tempura_ de mi madre es el más delicioso de konoha" Ino es enérgica, y cálida, y brilla de una manera que a sasuke le resulta entrañable.

¿Había alguien así en su vida antes?

sasuke cierra los ojos y escucha a las dos niñas pelear por quien tiene la mejor receta.

Se abstiene de decir que la receta de Mikoto es la mejor.

.

* * *

.

Juntarse con niñas, sasuke aprende, es mucho más fácil que juntarse con niños.

Los niños son competitivos entre ellos. Hacen jerarquías, juegan con kunais y son viciosos con sus palabras.

Pero las niñas son diferentes. Las niñas son niñas, y él es un niño. Un niño _bonito._ Así que las niñas son suaves y coquetas con él, siempre cuidadosas con sus palabras, y con una fuerte resolución por querer complacerlo.

A sasuke esa sobre atención lo hace sentir incómodo, porque él no entiende esa _atracción_.

Sasuke es un niño. Pero también ha sido una mujer.

Y él no está muy seguro donde acaba uno y empieza el otro.

Así que él no puede sentir nada.

Solo cariño y aprecio.

Porque las niñas son _bonitas_ y es casi enternecedor verlas pedirle opinión sobre sus ropas y sonrojándose cuando les dice que sus cabellos son muy hermosos.

Los niños le dan miradas extrañas, sin saber si deben estar celosos o asqueados.

Sasuke los ignora.

Él está rodeado de niñas y si cierra los ojos, a veces puede pretender ser una.

.

* * *

.

Los meses pasan.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Doce.

Sasuke tiene un calendario en su habitación. Él tacha las casillas y arranca las hojas.

El tiempo es relativo.

Sasuke lo sabe mejor que nadie. Él pasó horas encerrado en ese lugar rojo y negro.

Las personas le dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas.

Sasuke tiene la sensación de que no han sido heridos lo suficiente.

(Nada puede curarme, ni jutsu medico, ni charlas con el psicólogo, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su sonrisa y sus flores-)

El tiempo pasa, pero no para sasuke.

No desde hace mucho.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke está en lo alto de la lista de su clase. El primero en la academia.

Él piensa que su familia hubiera estado orgullosa.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke derriba al niño de un solo golpe.

El maestro aplaude y lo felicita.

"sexta victoria seguida, como era de esperarse de ti sasuke-kun" suena orgulloso, y le palmea el hombro.

Sasuke mira al niño. Sus manos hormiguean.

El niño suelta una maldición y sus miradas se encuentra.

Sasuke agacha la cabeza y se da la vuelta.

Él cree que está avanzando, pero el niño se aleja cada vez más.

Sasuke no sabe qué hacer para alcanzarlo.

.

* * *

.

"tu cabello ha crecido mucho sasuke-kun" dice ino.

Sus dedos tocan las hebras negras, peinándolas hacia atrás.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

"el tuyo también es más largo" dice cómo una ocurrencia tardía, no queriendo que ella piense que la ignoraba.

"es tradición" ino se burla. Sus manos agarran un suave mechón de cabello y se lo enseña "pero _esto_ , esto no es tradición"

Sakura deja de fingir que está atenta a su libro y se gira a mirarlos interesada.

"me gusta el cabello largo" dice él, y realmente no tiene otra explicación. No una que quiera decir al menos.

Las dos niñas lo miran pensativas. Hay sabiduría en sus miradas, una sabiduría que ningún adulto puede igualar.

Una sabiduría que está libre de prejuicios.

"¿me dejas trenzarte el pelo?" le pregunta ino, y algo en sus palabras le dice a sasuke que está preguntando mucho más que eso.

El asiente.

Sakura e ino sonríen con tristeza y Sasuke quiere golpearse por ser el culpable de ello.

Pero la trenza es muy _bonita_ y la corona de flores que sakura coloca en su cabeza es ligera, suave y huele a lirios.

Y sasuke se odia a sí mismo, pero ellas no lo odian. Y eso, piensa él, es más que suficiente.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke es fuerte. Él lo sabe.

¿Más fuerte que su hermano?

No. jamás.

¿Más fuerte que sus compañeros?

Si. Por ahora.

¿Más fuerte que sus pesadillas?

No. nunca.

¿Más fuerte que los susurros y miradas?

Si. No. Tal vez.

Sasuke es fuerte. El tiene que serlo. No puede ser de otra forma.

.

* * *

.

"nunca quise ser un shinobi" confiesa un día.

La primavera está llegando y sasuke huele a flores.

Es un olor conocido.

"¿no?" Ichimaru lo mira por encima de su carpeta, se ve sorprendido y tose dos veces recobrando la compostura.

"no" sasuke bebe el té de hierbas con calma.

"¿y qué querías ser?" Ichimaru suena sinceramente curioso.

Sasuke se queda callado.

"no lo sé, pero no un shinobi" dice por fin y sus hombros se encorvan bajo el peso invisible de cientos de fantasmas.

.

* * *

.

A sasuke le gustan los kimonos, pero jamás ha llevado uno con estampados florales ni con colores cálidos.

Su madre lo vestía de negro o azul y siempre le ajustaba las mangas y el largo para que estos no arrastraran porque ¿cómo iba un niño a remangarse el kimono como si fuera un vestido?

Sasuke no lo había entendido, pero eso hacía feliz a su madre y a su padre, y para él esa era razón suficiente.

Pero el festival de verano se acerca y sasuke está cansado de los colores fríos.

"quiero un kimono" le dice a las dos niñas un día, enseñándoles a disparar kunais y corrigiendo sus fallos.

"¿no tienes kimonos?" Ino se ve incrédula. Los niños de clanes siempre tienen kimonos.

"no me gustan esos" sasuke le da vueltas a un kunai con el dedo y observa a sakura fallar otra vez.

"podemos ir de compras esta tarde" propone sakura, olvidándose del entrenamiento y sonriendo entusiasmada ante la idea.

"¡buena idea sakura!" Ino le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña y se gira a mirarlo con curiosidad "¿en qué tipo de kimono estás pensando? ¿uno gris? ¿azul? ¿negro?"

"esos colores te quedarían de maravilla sasuke-kun" sakura sonríe dulcemente.

"quiero uno lila" sasuke tira su kunai y acierta en el centro.

"¿lila?"

"lila"

Ino y sakura se miran. Cogen sus kunais y vuelven a practicar.

"creo que uno rosa te quedaría mejor"

"buscaremos uno con estampados de flores, creo que la tienda de Shiyaki-san tiene descuentos durante esta semana"

"también algo para el pelo, un _hana kanzashi_ o un _bira bira kanzashi_ , mi madre me ha enseñados a ponerlos"

"¡cierto! Esos no pueden faltar…"

sasuke siente que su garganta se aprieta y sus ojos se humedecen.

El está bien, de una forma aborrecible y defectuosa, pero lo está.

.

* * *

.

"te ves cómo una niña"

Sasuke está paralizado.

No había sido su intención toparse con el niño de ojos azules, tampoco había sido su intención perder a las dos niñas, mucho menos vagar por el festival buscándolas.

sasuke lo observa e intenta buscar las diferencias entre ese niño y el de sus sueños. Ese que siempre le sonríe pese a todo.

Sasuke lo sabe.

Él le hizo daño. ¿O le hará?

Sasuke quiere tirarse del cabello y gritar.

Le duele la cabeza.

"gracias" dice. Su pecho se contrae y se siente el hipócrita más grande del universo.

El niño deshace su ceño y parpadea confundido. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces y al final resopla.

"no era un cumplido, bastardo" no hay maldad en sus palabras. Irritación y exasperación tal vez, pero no maldad.

Sasuke cree que podría llorar.

"¿quieres-?"

"¡sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke calla y se da la vuelta. Ino y sakura se ven hermosas y delicadas en sus kimonos y corren hacia él con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

"Por fin, creí que te habían secuestrado o algo así"

"¡no bromees con eso ino!"

Sasuke suspira y se da la vuelta. El niño rubio ya no está.

Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

¿Cuándo iban a poder caminar lado a lado?

(jamás. Es imposible. No después de lo que hicimos. No después de lo que haremos)

Sasuke intenta no sentirse muy avergonzado, pero falla miserablemente.

.

* * *

.

"¿cómo te sientes sasuke-kun?"

"¿físicamente o emocionalmente?"

"estaría sorprendido si pudieras responderme a ambas"

"estoy mejorando"

"¿en qué aspecto?"

"en ambos"

"eso es bueno"

"si, lo es"

"¿y tus pesadillas?"

"…"

"¿Cuántas horas duerme sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"no se preocupe ichimaru-san; estoy bien"

"no niño, no lo estas"

.

* * *

 _NA: por si no los sabéis ya, me encantan las tragedias~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero sinceramente, ultimamente mi inspiración ha estado en sus niveles más bajos. Además, entre mis estudios, el trabajo y otros proyectos, casi no tengo tiempo para sentarme y continuar. Sin embargo, con la llegada de este nuevo año, espero poder terminar este fic sin falta en los próximos meses, así que estad atentos para las próximas actualizaciones._

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y favoritos, y por seguir esta historia._

 _Advertencias:personajes con género queer, bisexual, PTSD o TEPT, y otras cosas más._

* * *

.

Seis años no es mucho tiempo. En realidad, no es _nada_.

.

* * *

.

"Si sigues así te comenzarán a confundir por un Yamanaka" Sakura le dice, cepillándole el cabello mientras toman el sol.

"Imposible. Sabrá el sabio por qué, pero no hay nadie en nuestra familia que tenga el pelo negro, creo que tengo un primo lejano con el pelo marrón oscuro…pero creo que es porque su padre se casó con un Nara" Ino tiene su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke y sopla el diente de león que acaba de arrancar del jardín.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto también tiene el pelo rubio ¿es pariente tuyo?"

"Aunque te cueste creerlo Sakura, nosotros no creamos el cabello rubio ¡Y no me juntes con ese niño! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el otro día? ¡Me dijo que yo no era la más bonita de la clase! ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

"Algo de razón tiene"

"¿Qué?" Ino hace un ruido de protesta y se yergue de golpe" ¡Sasuke! ¿Quién en la más bonita?"

"Ino" responde de inmediato y escucha a Sakura reír por lo bajo.

"¿En serio? Creo que Sasuke es más bonito que tu"

Ino abre la boca, mira a Sasuke, y la cierra. Ladea la cabeza y asiente.

"Admitiré mi derrota humildemente"

Sasuke deja escapar una pequeña risa y ve cómo sus rostros se iluminan.

Sasuke tiene doce años, se gradúa mañana y sabe el horrible destino que le espera.

Pero por unos instantes, solo unos pocos, finge que el mañana no existe.

.

* * *

.

"felicidades por tu graduación" Iruka le entrega el protector de frente.

"gracias"

Sasuke mira la banda en sus manos y frunce el ceño.

El teme por el día en el que deberá dejarla atrás.

.

* * *

.

"equipo siete: Naruto Uzumaki…

(No, no, no, no, no, no, no)

Sakura Haruno,

(No, no, no, no, no)

…y Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura grita emocionada.

Naruto frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

Sasuke cierra los ojos.

(No, no, no, no, no, no)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke desea que haya un cambio. Algo. Cualquier cosa.

No le importa lo que sea.

Él reza para que alguien cambie la historia.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura-chan"

Sasuke se detiene al escuchar la voz. A su lado Sakura chasquea la lengua y mira por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Naruto avanza hasta ellos sonriendo y después su expresión cae cuando lo ve.

Por un momento se hace el silencio.

Sakura se impaciente "¿y bien?" patea el suelo con su pie y se cruza de brazos.

"pensaba en invitarte a comer, ya que somos un equipo y todo eso, pero…" mira a Sasuke y su voz se apaga.

"Sasuke y yo vamos a comer solos, muchas gracias, no queremos tu-"

"No" la detiene y por el rabillo del ojo puede ver su confusión "puede venir con nosotros a comer"

Naruto, por un momento, parece que va a aceptar, pero después sus ojos lo miran y su expresión se oscurece.

"bastardo, no necesito tu compasión" dice y se da la vuelta.

"que idiota, mira que tirar por la borda tu amabilidad de esa manera" masculla Sakura visiblemente molesta.

Sasuke ve alejarse al chico rubio y aprieta los puños.

¿Qué ha cambiado?

(Todo)

¿Qué ha cambiado?

(Nada)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke observa al jounin.

A su lado Sakura lo codea.

"hazle una fotografía, así podrás observarlo todo el día"

Naruto se atraganta con su saliva y el hombre por alguna razón parece divertirse. Sasuke hace caso omiso a las implicaciones, está demasiado acostumbrado a las bromas de sus amigas.

"solo estoy interesado en un hombre" dice.

Naruto lo mira incrédulo y Kakashi ladea la cabeza.

Sakura está muy silenciosa el resto de la tarde.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke visita el cementerio de su clan antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento. Se sienta frente a la tumba de sus padres y coloca en la piedra las flores que ha recogido por el camino.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que os visite" comienza "me he graduado de la academia"

Por un momento se imagina la mirada orgullosa en los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa brillante de su madre.

La ilusión desaparece rápidamente.

(No estarían felices.)

"Mi sensei es Kakashi Hatake" continua "espero aprender mucho de él"

El clan se había opuesto fuertemente a que el Sharigan fuera portado por un no-Uchiha.

"Tengo de compañera de grupo a Sakura, ya os hablé de ella."

Nadie hubiera aprobado que sus amistades fueran solo niñas.

"Mi otro compañero es Naruto, también os he hablado de él"

El kyuubi fue una de las causas por las que el golpe de estado fue llevado a cabo.

"estoy seguro de que os gustarían"

(No, no lo harían)

Sasuke se levanta y sacude sus pantalones.

"volveré pronto" promete, y sabe que es una mentira.

.

* * *

.

"Debemos trabajar juntos" dice.

La prueba de Kakashi es fácil de aprobar. Sasuke ve a través de ella y decide actuar en consecuencia.

Los otros no están tan de acuerdo.

"Por si no lo has visto, solo hay dos cascabeles." Naruto está molesto por haber caído en la trampa de kakashi y aún más por haber necesitado la ayuda de Sasuke para salir de ella.

"Sasuke, odio decir esto, pero Naruto tiene razón. Incluso si tenemos más posibilidades atacando juntos, no importara si al final uno se tiene que quedar atrás."

Sasuke no sabe cómo decirles que aquello no pasará.

El futuro que ha visto en sus sueños tantas veces está escrito es piedra.

¿Cómo decirles que están destinados a aprobar?

¿Cómo decirles que les espera un mar de dolor y sufrimiento?

¿Cómo-?

"Confiad en mí"

(¡No!, tonto, ¿cómo le pides eso? no tienes derecho a decir esas palabras, no tienes ningún derecho a-)

Sakura sonríe y Naruto lo mira como si hubiera dicho algo muy extraño y a la vez importante.

Sasuke siente su pecho temblar de emoción.

.

* * *

.

A veces, Sasuke solo quiere dejarse arrastrar sin resistencia. Sin cambiar nada. Siguiendo el guión al pie de la letra.

Tal vez de esa manera todo terminaría antes.

.

* * *

.

Su profesor es extraño.

Sasuke lo observa con detenimiento. El puede ver la máscara impenetrable que ha creado durante todos esos años, tan perfectamente hecha y cuidada que Sasuke jamás pensaría que debajo de eso hubiera alguien más.

Las sonrisas fáciles. Las palabras ligeras que parecen no cargar malicia alguna. Las palmaditas condescendientes sobre su cabeza.

Todo tan bien ensayado y realizado.

Sasuke a veces se pregunta si el hombre de sus sueños y este hombre son la misma persona.

" _Sasuke, no me gusta repetirme, pero te lo diré una vez más. No seas consumido por la venganza"_

" _no quiero matarte"_

" _Ahora, por fin puedo entender cómo se sintió el tercer Hokage"_

Sasuke aparta la mirada con vergüenza.

Sakura le dirige una sonrisa lobuna. Naruto hace una mueca. Kakashi levanta una ceja.

(mal. Incorrecto. Todo está mal)

Sasuke reza para que aquello jamás ocurra.

.

* * *

.

"He oído que aprobaste tu prueba. Felicidades"

Ichimaru sonríe. Hay un jarrón con lirios en una esquina de su escritorio y dos tazas de té verde. Es una vista ya familiar.

"Gracias"

"También he odio que tu maestro es Kakashi Hatake" Ichimaru se lleva la taza a los labios sin decir nada más.

Sasuke ha crecido demasiado acostumbrado a las técnicas del psicólogo. Asiente y espera.

"¿Estás a gusto con él?"

Sasuke abre la boca pero la cierra enseguida. Es un pequeño gesto, pero para un shinobi entrenado en leer expresiones, es una respuesta.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Ichimaru suena casi preocupado.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza "he oído hablar de él. Solo eso."

Es una buena excusa. Pero no la verdad.

Ichimaru lo mira esperando que continúe. Sasuke mira por la ventana, siguiendo la trayectoria de un pájaro que sobrevuela los edificios del centro de la aldea.

"Él tiene el sharingan" dice y después guarda silencio.

"ya veo." Ichimaru hace una pausa y deja la taza en la mesa con suavidad "Sasuke-kun, es importante que me digas la verdad. ¿puede, el hecho de que tu maestro tenga el sharingan, poner en riesgo tu competencia en el campo?"

Sasuke aparta la mirada del ave y la centra en el hombre al que ha conocido ya durante seis años.

"No" dice con facilidad.

Ichimaru lo observa fijamente y después asiente.

"es simplemente…" Sasuke se detiene un momento y vuelve a mirar por la ventana. El ave ya se ha ido "nostálgico"

Los ojos de Ichimaru parecer, por un momento, muy tristes.

.

* * *

 _AN: Dejadme saber lo que opinais! Un beso y hasta pronto^^_


End file.
